VIVA JKT48: Reboot
by el saintx
Summary: Cerita ini adalah mengenai keadaan bagaimana seandainya jika JKT48 bubar? bagaimana jika ternyata ada grup internasional yang lebih besar yang akan mendominasi pasar musik Indonesia setelah bubarnya JKT48? apakah fans grup idola setia itu benar-benar ada? [notes: X-Over with WUG! in chapter 5] Move to: Ao3
1. Prolog: Kaegana

**VIVA JKT48: REBOOT.**

 **.**

Prolog: Kaegana

.

* * *

.

" _J...K...T... 4...8!"_

Pada waktu itu konser akbar kami bersama para fans. "KAMI TUMBUH BERSAMA PARA FANS", Itu adalah judul konser kami, Konser kolaborasi antara grup JKT48 dengan para sponsor yang telah mendukung JKT48 hingga selama ini.

 _Everybody!_ _  
_ _A live act never seen before_ _  
_ _Here in famous Jakarta, Indonesia_

Konser yang begitu meriah, untuk pertama kalinya kami berhasil menjual 20.000 tiket untuk 2 show dalam sehari. Kami semua begitu antusias untuk menampilkan setiap lagu disana dengan seluruh tenaga kami untuk para fans.

 _These angels have to come down to perform for you_ _  
_ _Are you ready?_

Namun yang tidak kami ketahui adalah ternyata itu adalah konser terakhir kami.

" _ARE YOU READY!"_

" _ARE YOU READY!"_

.

* * *

.

 **Selesai konser – di ruang ganti**

 **.**

"Nabilah, good job!," Melody, kapten JKT48 memberikan tepukan pundak kepada oshi sejuta umat itu sambil melemparkan senyuman. Tidak berlangsung lama dia memalingkan mukanya kepada para member lainnya yang telah berkumpul disana. "Semuanya, Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, teman-teman. Kalian semua luar biasa hari ini." Kata dia sambil membungkukkan badan kepada para member lainnya.

"Terima Kasih, Kapten" Jawabnya mereka sambil diiringi tepuk tangan meriah di seisi ruangan itu.

"OK, semuanya setelah ini kita ada jumpa pers dengan media. Tolong jaga sikap kalian yah. 5 menit lagi!" Jiro-san, general manager kami mengingatkan tentang acara konferensi pers setelah konser.

Acara konferensi pers itu diadakan di sebuah ruangan hall khusus, namun anehnya kali ini jumlah pers yang mengikuti acara ini jauh lebih banyak daripada konser JKT48 yang biasanya. Member yang tampil dalam konferensi pers ini sekitar 8 orang, mereka semua adalah para senbatsu dari sousenkyo yang pertama, mereka adalah Melody (kapten JKT48), Ve, Harugon, Shanju, Beby, Nabilah, Rica, dan Devi (kapten team J).

.

"... Baiklah semuanya, begitulah tujuan konser kami diadakan. Kami begitu senang karena acara konser ini berlangsung dengan sangat baik dan meriah. Kami berterima kasih kepada para fans untuk dukungan mereka selama ini. Tanpa dukungan mereka, kami tidak mungkin bisa berjalan sejauh ini." Kata Melody menutup pidato singkatnya. "Apakah ada pertanyaan dari teman-teman pihak pers?"

Semua wartawan berlomba-lomba mengangkat tangannya.

"Ehh? Mungkin kita bisa batasi untuk 5 orang dulu saja yah." Saran Melody. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, saya dari media . sebelumnya kami mengucapkan selamat untuk JKT48 atas berlangsungnya konser ini. Langsung " _to the point"_ saja, yah."

"Kami semua dari pihak media ingin menanyakan secara langsung kepada Kapten Grup JKT48 tentang kabar yang baru saja kami terima bahwa, apakah benar JKT48 akan dibubarkan ?."

"Yah, baru saja sumber informasi dari Tokyo telah mengirim kabar bahwa seluruh grup 48G akan ditutup!" seru salah satu wartawan koran lainnya. Dan setelah pertanyaan itu diberikan, bagaikan mercon yang meledak, keadaan ruang pers itu menjadi sangat kacau.

"Tolong, berikan kami kepastiannya sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian mendengar berita tersebut ?"

"apakah kalian sudah menerima kabar ini ?"

"Bagaimana nasib member JKT48 setelah ini!"

"Apakah benar ada skandal di dalam AKB48 dan JKT48 ?"

Berbagai pertanyaan lainnya segera mencerca member JKT48. Pihak moderator dan staff JKT48 yang berada disana juga tidak bisa menenangkan media yang ada disana, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk member JKT48 lainnya yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Mereka juga bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

.

"HARAP TENANG SEMUANYA!" Harugon bangkit berdiri dan berteriak dengan lantang dengan mikrofonnya. Sesaat keadaan ruangan pers menjadi hening kembali."

"mohon maaf, tapi kami juga baru saja mendengar kabar ini. Kami dari JKT48 tidak bisa memberikan pernyataan mengenai hal itu sekarang." Kata Harugon. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi JKT48 pasti akan tetap berdiri!", Tegasnya.

"Tapi menurut kabar sumber kami, seluruh staff JOT yang berasal dari jepang akan ditarik pulang ke jepang. Apakah kamu juga akan pergi meninggalkan indonesia, Harugon-san?" tanya salah satu wartawan disana.

"Ehh... Itu...," Harugon bimbang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Melody kemudian bangkit dan menyalakan mic-nya sambil memberi tanda kepada Harugon untuk segera duduk.

"Maaf semuanya, kami harus mengakhiri konferensi pers pada hari ini. Untuk pemberitaan selanjutnya, silahkan hubungi manager kami. Terima kasih!" Kata Melody

"ayo, teman-teman kita cepat pergi dari sini!" kata dia kepada para member lainnya.

.

"Sial, ini kacau!" Gerutu Devi. "siapa sih yang menyebarkan issue gak jelas seperti itu, huh?"

"Mungkinkah ini ulah dari para fans ?", kata Ve

Gak mungkin deh, walaupun mereka sering membuat repot kita dengan tindakkan yang berlebihan tapi jelas tidak mungkin mereka bertindak keterlaluan sampai sejauh ini!", kata Shanju.

"Harugon-san, bisakah kamu menanyakan itu kepada temanmu di AKB48?" Tanya Melody.

"Baiklah..." jawab Harugon singkat, lalu dia pergi keluar ruangan sambil membawa teleponnya.

"Teman-teman! Coba lihat ini!", Rica kemudian menunjukkan sebuah video streaming yang diputar melalui iPhone miliknya. "Disini ada berita tentang Yasushi Akimoto-san dan AKB48!"

"Tampaknya ada banyak berita dari media di jepang yang memberitakan tentang itu sekarang!" Nabilah mengamini perkataan Rica sambil menelusuri berita tentang AKB48 di _Google_.

"Jadi, ini berita tentang apa?" tanya Melody dengan muka kebingungan. "Aku ndak ngerti bahasa jepang!"

"lho, bukannya kamu sudah sering ke jepang?" Goda Beby. "Masak gak ngerti bahasa jepang, kak?"

"Diasta! Ayana! Harugon! Manaaaa... siapapun yang bisa bahasa jepang!"

.

 _" **brukk!"** terdengar suara keras dari pintu depan._

" **HARUGON**!" Jerit Melody yang membuka pintu itu. Melody membuka pintu dan melihat bahwa Harugon kini sedang menangis. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Teman-teman, kita..." Harugon berkata dengan suara yang bergemetaran.

"SEMUANYA, LIHAT INI! ADA SEBUAH PENGUMUMAN DI WEBSITE OFFICIAL JKT48!" Nabilah berteriak memanggil member lainnya.

.

* * *

BERITA TERBARU

 **PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI NASIB JKT48**

23 Agustus 2014

Dengan ini kami memberitahukan bahwa terhitung mulai hari ini grup JKT48 akan di nonaktifkan sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Pemberitahuan ini juga berlaku untuk seluruh kegiatan theater dan konser kami. Bagi para fans yang telah melakukan pre-order untuk pembelian tiket konser di kota-kota lainnya akan kami atur mengenai pengembalian uang melalui pemberitahuan lebih lanjut

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Mohon terus dukungannya untuk para idola JKT48 di masa depan.

JKT48 Operation Team

* * *

.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!" Teriak Devi dengan panik.

"Jadi, Kita dibubarkan?" Kata Nabilah. "Ini bohong, kan?

"AKB48 sedang ada masalah teman-teman..." kata Harugon disertai tangisan.

Melody kemudian berdiri dengan tegarnya, menatap mereka semua sambil berkata "Tenang teman-teman! Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi"

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu kepastian dari Jiro-san dan Mifumi-san. Aku yakin ini pasti cuma salah paham saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Melody..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lelaki tua yang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Jiro-san!"

"Itu semua adalah benar... JKT48, grup ini sekarang sudah resmi dibubarkan"

.

* * *

Chapter prolog: END

* * *

 **A/N:** Cerita ini aku tuliskan karena keprihatinanku terhadap kualitas cerita film VIVA JKT48. walaupun hingga saat ini aku belum menontonnya, tapi melihat sinopsis ceritanya saja sudah sangat menggelikan. karena itu timbul ide gila ini untuk merusak ulang ceritanya sesuai imajinasiku. mohon maaf jika cerita ini berantakkan, karena aku masih belajar untuk menulis cerita. pasti update, kalo sudah ada lanjutannya. mohon maaf kalau ada fans yang tersinggung. tapi kalo ada yang mau ngajak berantem, hayuk sih. :)

* * *

 ***DISCLAIMER** : JKT48 adalah grup idola indonesia yang merupakan sister group AKB48 dari jepang di bawah produser Akimoto Yasushi. saya cuma fans numpang lewat yang punya blog fan48backup.


	2. M0: Overture

M0. Overture

 **Satu Bulan Kemudian**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di dalam sebuah rumah yang tenang di pemukiman kota Jakarta. Terlihat seorang Ibu yang bergegas memasuki kamar putrinya sambil membawa baju seragam sekolah milik dia.

"Rona...! bangun!," Kata Ibu tersebut yang sedang sibuk membangunkan anaknya.

"Emmhh... Lima menit lagi," Kata anak gadis itu setengah sadar.

"Bangun sayang... bukannya kamu hari ini ada ujian?" Lanjut kata-kata ibunya sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakkan di atas meja belajar itu.

"ujian?" katanya pelan. "HAH, UJIAN...!" gadis itu berteriak sambil membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar di atas kasurnya. Kali ini dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan segera mencari smartphone miliknya.

"Jam berapa ini?", Kata Rona dengan panik. Terlihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul 07.30 AM. "Uwaaa... aku kesiangan!"

Rona segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera mandi secepat yang dia bisa.

"ya ampun, anak ini." Keluh Ibunya.

.

* * *

.

Rona, murid kelas 12 SMA, pada pekan ini sedang sibuk untuk mengikuti ujian tengah semester di sekolahnya. Dan sama seperti sekolah lainnya di jakarta yang dituntut semakin maju maka beban pendidikan yang diterima olehnya juga semakin meningkatnya, akibatnya dia masih harus berkutat menyelesaikan berbagai tugas sekolah yang ada di sela-sela ujian tersebut.

"Kamu terlambat, Ayen." Kata sisca teman sebangkunya.

"Hampir... hehehe..." Jawab Ayen sambil terengah-engah. Tidak mengherankan, sih. Lagipula dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kelasnya itu setelah berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah dan berhasil memperdayai pak satpam sekolahnya. Yah, beruntunglah sekolahnya itu terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah belajar, kan?" Tanya temannya tersebut.

"Sudah dong! Lagipula Ujian bahasa mandarin itu sih sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari dirumah!" Jawab Ayen dengan yakin.

"Emm... Ayen..." Kata Sisca dengan mata terbelalak. "Ujian bahasa mandarin itu besok."

"Sekarang itu waktunya ujian matematika." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Ayen merasa bahwa dirinya kini tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dia merasa bahwa seluruh waktu di bumi seperti berhenti bergerak dan terpusat kepada dirinya. Singkat kata, dia merasa shock sedalam-dalamnya.

* * *

 _ **Ding... Ding... Ding...**_ (suara bel ujian berbunyi dari dalam kelasnya)

* * *

"Kamu lupa.. yah?" Kata Sisca dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada reaksi dari Ayen selain tatapan kosong terhadap wajah kawannya tersebut.

" **YABAI...!** " Tiba-tiba Ayen berdiri dari bangkunya dan berteriak dengan keras. Seluruh teman-teman yang ada disana kini memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Guru pengawas ujian dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

Melihat seisi kelas sedang melihat kearahnya maka Ayen cuma bisa tersenyum manis dan mengangkat jempolnya. "Ehh... OKAY!," Katanya sambil duduk di bangkunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Yah, sebuah tingkah laku yang kikuk untuk memulai ujian pada hari itu.

.

* * *

.

"Ah... Sial!" Ayen tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah lapangan kosong. "Ada apa dengan hari ini! Pertama-tama, aku bangun kesiangan, lalu hampir telat masuk sekolah, dan yang parah, ternyata aku salah belajar buat ujian hari ini!"

"Hahaha... Ternyata kamu gak belajar toh!" terdengar suara gadis lainnya yang melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Bukan begitu!" Kata Rona membela diri. "Ahh... sudahlah.. anak STM memang tahu apa. Kamu sih enak, tidak perlu belajar keras, bisanya cuma tawuran doang"

"Heeiii! Siapa yang anak STM! Aku ini anak SMK... S..M...K!" teriak gadis berambut panjang itu. "Lagipula, aku ini anak jurusan akutansi. Yah, jelas aku lebih sering belajar! Dan satu lagi, aku ini TIDAK PERNAH TAWURAN, TAHU?!"

"Hahaha... ngerti... ngerti..." Jawab Rona. "Ya ampun, Yuvi. Kamu itu anaknya kok mudah sekali sih dipancing emosinya."

"Habisnya..." Jawab Yuvi dengan sedikit merengek.

"Jadi dimana Naomi?" Tanya Rona.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini." Jawab Yuvi.

"Hmmm... aku tidak menyangka bisa mempunyai waktu santai seperti ini di siang hari sepulang sekolah." Kata Rona seperti mengenang sesuatu. "Jadi, hari ini sudah 1 bulan yah sejak saat itu."

"Dulu kalau jam segini kita langsung pergi ke tempat latihan dan melakukan _psychal training_ secara berturut-turut lalu latihan dance dan nyanyi... lalu theater." Imbuh Yuvi melanjutkan perkataan Rona tersebut.

"Theater? Hmm... rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar nama itu." Kata Rona dengan suara mengeluh. "Padahal aku masih ingin menjadi Idol."

"Yah, apa boleh buat..." Tiba-tiba muncul suara gadis lainnya yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Idola itu bukan sesuatu yang kekal. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan ini: " _Sebelum kamu menjadi seorang bintang, maka keberadaan kita sebagai idola itu hanyalah sebuah gelar tanpa ijazah. Kamu harus bersiap untuk kehilangan posisi dan digantikan dengan yang lainnya, karena itulah bersinarlah terang melebihi yang lainnya."_ Oleh karena itulah kita bertekad untuk mengalahkan senpai kita disana."

"Naomi!" Teriak Rona dan Yuvi bersama-sama. "Yo, kapten!"

"Ahh... hentikan itu. Itu memalukan!" Kata Naomi sambil tersipu malu. "Jadi, mau pergi kesana?"

"Kesana?" Tanya mereka berdua keheranan. Naomi hanya menjawabnya melalui senyuman kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan kosong tersebut dengan muka kebingungan, tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, selain Naomi. Setelah melakukan perjalan selama setengah jam dengan berbagai transportasi yang ada di Jakarta. Akhirnya mereka mulai paham kemana Naomi akan mengajak mereka

"Oh, ini..." Kata Yuvi sembari tersenyum. "Hmmm... sudah lama yah?"

"fX mall!,"Kata Rona mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut "theater JKT48, lantai 4 tempat pemujaan para wota indonesia, katanya."

"hahahaha..." mereka bertiga tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Rona itu tadi.

"mau masuk?" Ajak Naomi.

"emang boleh?" Tanya Rona heran. Lagi-lagi Naomi hanya tersenyum saja.

.

* * *

.

"Ehh... Kak Melody? Kak Veranda? Kak Harugon?", kata Yuvi tekejut melihat mereka. "Eh, semuanya. Kenapa kalian disini? Naomi apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Yah Kapten, tolong jelaskan kepada kami semua apa maksud semua ini!" Kata Thalia dengan suara ketus. Sepertinya member JKT48 lainnya juga tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Tenang semuanya... untuk selanjutnya, biarkan Kak Melody yang menjelaskannya." Jawab Naomi dengan santai.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terima kasih teman-teman atas kedatangan kalian disini. Aku tahu pasti banyak dari kalian yang sedang sibuk sekarang tapi aku mohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan sedikit waktu kalian" Kata Melody.

"Seperti yang kita tahu JKT48 sampai saat ini sudah vakum selama 1 bulan. Apakah kalian tidak berminat lagi menjadi idola? Aku yakin ini bukanlah akhir dari kita, seburuk apapun kondisi yang kita alami. Aku pikir ini saatnya untuk melangkah maju bersama! Kita, JKT48 harus tetap aktif! Masih ada fans yang menanti kita disana!" Kata Melody menutup kata-katanya. Melody menatap mereka semua dengan mata yang optimis agar mereka mau sepakat dengan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Apakah cuma itu saja kapten?" Tanya Natalia. "Kalau begitu aku mau pulang."

"Hei.. Melody, kamu pikir kamu bisa begitu saja membentuk idol group sebesar JKT48 dengan usahamu sendiri!"Kata Rica.

"Hei kapten, bahkan kamu sendiri saja sampai saat ini tidak bisa menghasilkan sesuatu untuk kami semua! Mana katanya kita akan mempunyai lagu single original?! Kenyataannya tidak ada, yah kan!" Kata Vienny.

"Usahamu itu cuma omong kosong! Dan kami harus mempercayakan hidup kami kedalam tanganmu! Cih, maaf saja.. jika bukan JOT sendiri yang menjalankan grup ini tentu grup idola ini tidak akan sebesar ini dalam waktu singkat. Singkatnya kami sudah sepakat bahwa kami tidak mau meneruskan karir idola kami tanpa kepastian dari JOT." Kata Stella.

"Stella...! Kalian semua..." Melody tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya ketika mendengar tanggapan mereka itu.

"Maafkan kami kapten. Kami sadar kami memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang lebih berguna dibandingkan sekedar menjadi idol saja." Kata Hanna.

"T-t-tapi, menjadi Idol itu adalah mimpimu yah, kan?! Apakah kamu mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Melody dengan suara parau.

Hanna terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar itu. "Tentu saja itu adalah mimpiku. Karena itulah aku akan mencari jalan mimpiku sendiri." Dia lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut disusul dengan member lainnya.

.

Melody hanya bisa terdiam dan terjatuh sujud setelah melihat rekan-rekannya sesama idol JKT48 meninggalkan dirinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" katanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan itu semua, Melody-san!" Harugon membuka suaranya. "Besok, aku akan pulang ke jepang beserta semua staff JOT dari jepang lainnya."

"Ini semua sudah terlambat. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali sekarang... aku senang mengenal kalian." Kata Harugon dengan mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan teman-temannya tersebut.

 **"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU PERGI!"** Melody berteriak ke arah Harugon. **"AKU TIDAK MAU JKT48 BUBAR!"**

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh bubar!"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara lelaki dewasa yang memecahkan atmosfer tangisan disana. Dia adalah **Reino Barack**.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Entahlah, aku harus bilang nih cerita harus masuk chapter berapa.. ini bukan termasuk prolog ataupun chapter 1. mungkin lebih tepatnya filler chapter 1. XD

karena isi cerita chapter 1-nya harusnya gak seperti ini. lol!. entahlah kapan nulisnya... review please! :3


	3. M1: Shonichi

M1. Shonichi

.

" _Ceria..."_

" _Pantang Menyerah..."_

" _Selalu bekerja keras..."_

* * *

Sebelumnya di **Viva JKT48** : Reboot

.

Setelah acara Konser telah selesai, JKT48 mengadakan konferensi pers bersama dengan kalangan media, namun mereka dikejutkan dengan info yang diberitahukan oleh media bahwa grup mereka akan dibubarkan. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di grup pusat?

.

* * *

"Melody..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lelaki tua yang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Jiro-san!" Melody berbalik dengan muka gugup menatap pria tua yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Itu semua adalah benar... Sebenarnya tentang JKT48 sekarang adalah grup ini dibubarkan"

.

* * *

.

 **"APAAA?!"**

Jeritan histeris dari para gadis disana seketika itu pecah setelah mendengar perkataan General Manager mereka. Hati mereka seperti telah dirobek pada saat mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut. Tidak ada seorangpun yang siap dengan berita ini, bahkan sang kapten Melody yang segera ambruk terjatuh setelahnya.

"Kami baru saja mendapatkan kepastian ini dari Togasaki-san bahwa untuk sementara seluruh kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Idol Grup AKB48 dan sister grupnya akan diberhentikan hingga pengumuman lebih lanjut. Lebih lanjut dalam waktu secepatnya seluruh staff dari Grup 48 akan ditarik kembali ke Tokyo untuk melakukan meeting, termasuk JKT48 dan SNH48."

"Kami belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi disana namun sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mendesak. Tiket penerbangan untuk seluruh staff JOT yang berasal dari jepang juga telah dipesankan."

"Kenapa?" Kata Melody dengan mata terbelalak. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"Melody..." Kinal mendekati tubuh Melody rebah di lantai itu.

"Untuk saat ini kalian lebih baik pulang dulu saja ke rumah masing-masing. Kami akan memberitahukan kalian jika ada info yang terbaru." Jiro kemudian secara terburu-buru keluar dari ruang itu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Haruka bangkit berdiri mengejar general manager JK48 itu, "Jiro-san..."

"Maaf, Harugon-san...", Jiro memberikan isyarat tangan menolak Harugon untuk mendekatinya sekarang. Dia kemudian pergi sambil menerima panggilan telepon masuk dari ponselnya

.

* * *

.

 **Di dalam Ruangan Ganti**

 **.**

"Melody, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ve mewakili pertanyaan member JKT48 lainnya.

"Kita... pulang." Jawab Melody dengan raut muka lesu dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kaptennya itu, para member lalu berganti baju dan pulang meninggalkan ruangan itu satu per satu. Tidak ada lagi suara keceriaan yang tersisa disana, itu semuanya telah digantikan dengan atmosfer kegelisahan mencekam yang melanda mereka semua.

.

* * *

.

"...Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Jiro-san seraya menjawab suara panggilan telepon yang baru saja diterimanya itu.

"Jadi, apakah pemberitahuan itu berjalan lancar?" Tanya suara sang penelepon.

"Ya, tapi itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah diterima oleh para gadis disini. Mereka tampak sangat terpukul setelah mendengarnya."

"Hmm... aku mengerti." Jawab sang penelepon dengan suara agak berat. "Kondisi itu juga terjadi disini. Aku harap kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan berlangsung lama" (sigh!)

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kabar burung yang telah beredar, akan tetapi mengenai penjualan saham AKS milik King Record kepada Smiling Good Company." Jiro melanjutkan percakapannya.

"itu sama sekali bukan ulah anda kan? Akimoto-san?"

"Sebetulnya..." Jawab suara dibalik telepon itu.

 _Tok Tok Tok...(suara ketukan pintu)_

"Hmm... Tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku ada tamu." Kata Akimoto-san mengakhiri teleponnya.

Sang produser itu kemudian mempersilahkan masuk tamunya yang telah menunggu di depan pintu. Lalu, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berseragam polisi memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan membawa selembar surat tugas.

"Selamat Malam Bapak Yasushi Akimoto-san, kami dari pihak kepolisian Tokyo membawakan surat tugas penahanan untuk anda atas dugaan kasus pencucian uang yang melibatkan perusahaan fiktif "Smiling Good Company" dan juga beberapa laporan yang terkait didalamnya. Untuk keterangan lebih jelasnya akan kami jelaskan di kantor polisi nantinya. Mohon kerjasamanya dalam kasus ini."

Pada malam itu Yasushi Akimoto beserta beberapa petinggi AKS ditangkap oleh kepolisian Tokyo untuk menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan yang terkait dengan kasus itu. Dari hasil pengembangan kasus ini terungkap bahwa "Smiling Good Company" adalah perusahaan fiktif milik salah satu kelompok Yakuza yang melakukan pencucian uang dengan cara membagikan sahamnya kepada beberapa perusahaan besar di jepang termasuk AKS. Pihak kepolisian juga menemukan dugaan penyimpangan pembayaran pajak dari Yasushi Akimoto yang tidak dibayarkan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Dan laporan kasus keterlibatan Yakuza dalam kegiatan penjualan album AKB48 yang selalu meraih angka penjualan 1 juta keping setiap perilisannnya.

Dengan berbagai tuduhan yang sedang dilayangkan tersebut maka diadakan pertemuan bersama antara General Manager grup dan perusahaan pemilik saham untuk membahas nasib idol group AKB48 dan sister grupnya. Dan kesepakatan itu memutuskan bahwa perusahaan pemilik saham tidak berminat untuk meneruskan kerja sama dengan Grup AKB48 dan sister grup lainnya. Dengan kata lain AKB48 secara tidak resmi "telah mati".

* * *

Pada malam itu, Takahashi Minami, General Manager Group untuk AKB48 mengambil keputusan untuk memerintahkan kepada seluruh grup 48G bahwa mulai detik ini masing-masing grup mereka akan bekerja secara mandiri tanpa terpaku dengan grup pusat, dengan kata lain penghapusan "embel-embel 48" dari nama grup mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Akhir dari kejayaan AKB48? Mungkin.

.

* * *

.

"Ya... Halo?" Stella mengangkat telepon miliknya. "Ada apa Melody?"

"Kita hari ini latihan bareng yuk?" Jawab Melody mengajak rekan timnya tersebut.

"Maaf Melody, hari ini aku masih ada syuting Bima... lain waktu aja yah" jawabnya.

"Kalau besok?" Tanya Melody

"Maaf banget, aku masih ada kuliah dan tugas kampus lainnya. Udah dulu yah... udah mulai nih syutingnya... byeee"

Begitulah kehidupan member JKT48 lainnya sekarang, semakin sulit untuk dihubungi karena kesibukan kehidupan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Semenjak hari itu nama JKT48 mendadak tenggelam dari pasar musik indonesia, oleh keputusan dari JOT untuk menonaktifkan grup JKT48. Hal ini diperparah dengan menghilangnya staff JOT yang nasib member lainnya menjadi tidak jelas oleh karena itulah banyak member lainnya yang memilih untuk kembali kepada kehidupan lama mereka, seperti Rica kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai Barista Kopi, Diasta fokus menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan sebagian besar member yang masih SMA lebih memutuskan untuk fokus dengan pelajaran sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

 **1 Bulan Kemudian - Di Theater JKT48**

 **.**

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU PERGI!" Melody berteriak ke arah Harugon. "AKU TIDAK MAU JKT48 BUBAR!"

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh bubar!"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara lelaki dewasa yang memecahkan atmosfer tangisan disana. Dia adalah **Reino Barack**. Beliau sebetulnya bukanlah bagian dari staff JOT tapi dia memiliki peran penting dalam pembentukan JKT48 di masa awal sebagai penghubung AKB48 dan Dentsu Indonesia.

"Bapak Reino?" Seru Melody melihat sosok pria didepannya. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri menghadap orang itu.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang permasalahan grup kalian dan mengikuti beritanya selama 1 bulan ini dan saya berkesimpulan bahwa grup ini tidak seharusnya berhenti seperti ini." Katanya sambil membawa koran terbitan jepang hari ini.

"Saya sudah berbicara dengan Ghopta Chandra dan Hary Tanoe."

"Ehh?" Mereka semua merespon dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian lupa yah? Kalian itu bukan hanya berada di bawah Dentsu saja. Masih ada MNC Grup sebagai partner kalian dari indonesia. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus punya andil dalam kasus ini."

"Tapi apakah mungkin kami masih bisa menjadi idola sedangkan grup kami sudah dibubarkan? Lagipula jumlah member kami sudah tidak lengkap lagi sekarang." Tanya Harugon dengan ragu-ragu.

Dengan muka tersenyum Pak Reino berkata kepada mereka "Tidak masalah! Mau kalian jumlahnya 64 ataupun 13 sekalipun, Idol tetaplah idol... Grup Idol terkenal bukan karena banyaknya jumlah mereka, tapi karena mereka mampu bersinar layaknya bintang untuk fans mereka."

"Jadi, apakah kalian masih mau bersinar sebagai seorang idol?" Tanya Pak Reino dengan suara lantang.

"TENTU SAJA PAK!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus! Jadi, ada berapa jumlah member yang tersisa disini sekarang?" Pak Reino bertanya sambil menghitung jumlah gadis yang berada disana.

"16 orang." Jawab Rona dengan cepat.

"Not Bad! Itu sudah cukup."

.

* * *

.

Bapak Reino kemudian mengajak mereka semua ke MNC Tower untuk menghadap seseorang. Perjalanan mandiri mereka baru saja dimulai. Apakah mereka mampu memulai itu semua tanpa bantuan dari grup pusat? Itulah pertaruhan hidup mereka sekarang.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Sebetulnya gak ada ide sih harus nulis alur ceritanya kayak gimana, karna saya gak punya referensi tentang kasus kejahatan _money laundry_. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk mencantumkan nama-nama terkait dalam cerita ini. Segala penokohan karakter dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif semata meskipun jika seandainya ada kemiripan dengan karakter tokoh di dunia nyata itu semata-mata bukanlah sesuatu yang saya perkirakan, yah mungkin udah sifat sononya kayak gitu mau diapain lagi. m(_*_)m


	4. M2: JKT Sanjou

M2. JKT Sanjou

.

" _5...4...! 3...2...1! GO!"_

* * *

Sebelumnya di **Viva JKT48** : Reboot

.

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak pengumuman resmi pembubaran JKT48 diberitakan, Untuk pertama kalinya Melody mengumpulkan seluruh member JKT48 di Theater JKT48 dengan maksud mengajak mereka untuk membangkitkan kembali JKT48. Akan tetapi tidak disangka yang terjadi malahan adanya penolakan dari sebagian besar member lainnya. Melody putus asa dengan kejadian itu namun kedatangan dari Pak Reino seperti memberikan secercah harapan bagi mereka.

Benarkah?

.

* * *

 **(Melody POV)**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan Bapak Reino Barack di Theater JKT48, kami semua diajak pergi ke MNC Tower untuk menemui Bapak **Hary Tanoesoedibjo** selaku CEO MNC. Aku, Kinal, Naomi dan Pak Reino sebagai perwakilan dari JKT48 masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat pimpinan MNC untuk menjelaskan pokok permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi oleh JKT48.

Bagaimanapun juga rapat itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena sebagian besar pimpinan MNC tampak seperti ingin lepas tangan dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan permasalahan yang terjadi di JKT48. Beruntung, Bapak Reino yang ada di pihak kami berhasil meyakinkan pihak MNC – atau lebih tepatnya mengancam mereka – untuk merawat kami demi keuntungan pihak MNC grup sendiri.

Pada akhirnya telah diputuskan bahwa grup JKT48 akan berada dibawah MNC Entertainment dengan syarat bahwa mereka akan menerima keuntungan sebesar 55% dari hasil pendapatan kami. Meskipun terdengar mengecewakan akan tetapi kami begitu senang dengan keputusan tersebut karena kami masih bisa tampil di industri musik indonesia.

.

* * *

.

 _ **"Selamat pagi sobat DahSyat! Salam terhangat untuk keluarga Indonesia...!"** _ Kata Melody membuka program acara musik pagi di RCTI, DahSyat.

Sebagai bagian dari MNC Entertainment, kini kami semua diharuskan untuk mengisi seluruh program acara yang berhubungan dengan MNC. Dan "DahSyat" menjadi acara tv reguler pertama yang kami tangani dimana setiap minggunya dua orang dari grup kami akan tampil sebagai co-host acara secara bergiliran dalam satu minggu menemani Kak Deni, Raffi, dan Olga sebagai host utama.

Yah, walaupun kerjaan kita setiap harinya cuma memberi komando yell _"lalala... yeyeye"_ pada penonton bayaran disana dan membacakan deretan chart musik harian yang kita juga tidak tahu asal data referensi ranking musik tersebut. Well, bodo amat sih!

Namun meskipun demikian kami masih bisa belajar sesuatu dari pengalaman ini bahwa dunia entertainment itu berbeda dengan dunia idola. Walaupun kami sudah terbiasa membawakan MC di pertunjukkan theater namun pengalaman itu masih tidak cukup, butuh _gimmick_ dan _trick_ tersendiri untuk bisa menghibur para penonton yang umumnya adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan masyarakat umum yang lebih menyukai bahasa gaul tapi sopan tapi juga mudah dicerna.

Seringkali kami yang dibuat kebingungan sendiri setelah memberikan MC untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang suatu pengumuman tapi merekanya yang bengong sendiri. Untungnya keadaan kikuk itu bisa langsung cair setelah Raffi dan Olga datang dan menyoraki kami tingkah kami diatas panggung dengan kata-kata candaan sambil saling dorong mendorong satu sama lain. Yah, orang indonesia memang lebih terbiasa dengan lelucon kasar daripada kata-kata resmi, berbeda dengan theater JKT48 yang ditonton oleh para pelajar dan mahasiswa yang bisa nyambung dengan MC yang baku.

.

* * *

.

"Anuu... Kak Raffi, Kak Olga... Maafkan kami..." Kataku sambil membungkukan kepala.

"ehh...?" Jawab mereka berdua dengan muka heran.

"Oh itu, udahlah gak usah dipikirin! Neng Melody kan masih baru disini... Wajar itu mah!" Kata Raffi

"Iyee, pokoknya lu ikutin aja kite mau bilang apa... pokoknya jangan diem kayak patung... sahutin aja, nyerocos apa gitu kek.. kita sih orangnya dibawa asik aja kalo tampil di atas panggung.. oke!" Kata Olga sambil nyengir.

"Terima kasih."

.

 ** _Nobody is Perfect_**... Yah, pada akhirnya kami sadar bahkan diantara kami berenam belas, tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar bisa menguasai MC. Mungkin diantara kami semua cuma Harugon yang benar-benar menjadi co-host terfavorit pemirsa karena sifatnya yang polos dan tidak malu-malu buat ngatain orang. Haruka mah gitu orangnya..

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Di ruang Rapat MNC – DahSyat Meeting.**

"OK! semuanya... sudah ngumpul semua belum nih?" Kata Opa, sebutan bagi director program DahSyat. Yah, karena orangnya sudah tuadan rambutnya udah ubanan semua juga sih.

"Komplit Opa..." Sahut Raffi.

"Baiklah kita bakalan bahas buat acara DahSyat Award tahun ini, ada ide?" Tanya Opa.

"Banyakin Kuisnya!"

"Banyakin Artis barunya...!"

"Datengin Artis Bollywood!"

"Artis K-POP aja woii!"

"Naikan Gaji kami!"

"Turunkan BBM!"

"WAIT... WAITT...! Nih, apa-apaan sih.. sampe bahas BBM segala..." Teriak Opa menghentikan kegaduhan di ruangan tersebut. *sigh

"Yah udahlah, sebetulnya aku kepikiran ini sih dari kemarin... JKT48!" Kata Opa tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah kami.

"Selama 2 tahun kemarin acara DahSyat Award kita jadi sukses karena campur tangan dari para wota kalian. Menurut kalian apakah kalian sanggup melakukannya di tahun ini?" Tanya Opa

"Itu..." Kataku dengan nada pelan.

"Hmm... yah udahlah, aku ngerti kok.. JKT48 kalian memang sudah bubar. Jadi kalian mau tampilin grup yang kayak gimana nantinya?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Ehh...?" Sahutku kaget.

"Iya... aku mau kalian buat tampil disana." Sambungnya

"Tolong berikan kami sedikit waktu pak, kami mau rundingan sebentar." Jawabku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Opa menganggukan kepalanya, tanda memberikan persetujuannya. Aku lalu mengajak 15 member lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Opa?" Tanya Jessica Iskandar dengan suara pesimis. Tapi Opa hanya membalasnya dengan wajah senyum.

.

* * *

.

"Ini beneran...? kita tampil di TV lagi? Uwaaaaaaa..." Kata Jeje dengan antusias.

"lha, kan udah tiap hari non..." Timpal Dhike dengan ketusnya

"Beda lah... Kalo dulu kan cuma jadi co-host doank, kalo sekarang kita jadi _performers."_ Sahut balik Jeje.

"Jadi, Melody kamu sebetulnya ngeraguin apaan sih?" Tanya Ve.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dengan kata-kata Ve yang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ehh,. Anu... tentang nama ingat tidak pada waktu terakhir kali pihak Dentsu Indonesia membatalkan sepihak kontrak dengan JKT48, mereka berpesan agar kita tidak menggunakan nama JKT48 di masa depan." Kataku dengan suara murung.

"Hmm... rumit juga yah." Kata Ghaida.

"Kalau begitu kejadiannya, ngapain kamu repot-repot buat ngumpulin kita buat bikin idol grup lagi?"

"Itu..." Kataku dengan suara serak.

.

* * *

.

"Itu karena Takamina-senpai telah menghubungi kita secara pribadi agar grup kita tidak tercerai-berai. Baginya, JKT48 adalah salah satu bagian penting di keluarga grup 48." Tiba-tiba Kinal angkat suara menyambung perkataanku.

"Beneran? Serius?" Kata Rona yang terkejut. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya, walaupun grup 48 telah dibubarkan namun bukan berarti grup 48 sudah menyerah.. Mereka cuma tampil dengan nama lain saja.. AKB48 yang telah kehilangan pemegang saham terbesar mereka, kini memulai lagi dari nol di theater dengan nama baru menjadi _"Akihabara Queen Girls"._ Begitu juga dengan sister grup lainnya. **SKE48** menjadi _"Sakae Strong"_ , **NMB48** menjadi _**ONE**_ _(One Namba Empower),_ **HKT48** menjadi _Hakata Temptation. "_

"Begitu juga di china, tampaknya insiden ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka, meskipun tidak lagi menggunakan nama SNH48 mereka tampil secara reguler di theater megah mereka.. Aku dengar mereka sudah berganti nama menjadi _Shanghai Noon_."

"Nah, untuk kita? Kalian mau kita diberi nama apa?" Tanyaku kepada mereka semua

" **The Jack Girls!"** Sahut Nabilah.

"Jangan... Malah kayak nama fans bola." Sahut Naomi.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku sempat tanya ke Jiro... dia memberi ide nama " _Putri Senayan"_."

"Ehh...!" Jawab yang lainnya dengan nada jijik.

"Tapi,Aku juga sempat tanya ke kak angga..." Sahutku cepat.

"Tapi dia malah memberi saran nama.. " _Gadis Sudirman_." Kataku dengan suara lirih

"tuh.. orang-orang serius...? mereka gak punya taste yang bagus ato gimana yah?" sahut yang lainnya dengan bisik-bisik mengomentari perkataanku barusan.

"Udah deh, The Jack Girls aja!" Sahut Nabilah lagi.

"Anyway, aku berpikir bahwa kasus nama JKT48 itu berbeda dengan sister grup kita yang lainnya!" Kataku kepada mereka.

"Maksudmu, Melody?" Tanya Harugon.

"Aku pikir jika nama sister grup 48G lainnya itu berbasiskan nama kota karena mereka memang ingin membangun basis lokal per daerah. Akan tetapi kasus ini berbeda dengan JKT48.. dibandingkan dengan mewakili kota jakarta, kita lebih mewakili secara nasional. Karena itulah aku pikir jika kita sengaja menggunakan nama Jakarta.. sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

.

* * *

.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening.. semua gadis tampak sibuk untuk memikirkan sebuah nama bagi grup mereka ini. Lalu...

.

" _We Are Je Ke Ti"_

" _Semangat Ma Ak Kusu"_

" _Yang dahulu pernah hilang"_

" _Oh! EMOTION itu ingatlah"_

 _._

Tiba-tiba Yupi bersiul dengan lagu "JKT Sanjou" memecah keheningan disana.. Tanpa disadari kini semua gadis disana sedang memalingkan mukanya ke arah Yupi. Seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu, mereka kembali merenungkan arti kata nama JKT bagi diri mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka lalu menyahuti lagu Yupi itu dengan menyanyikannya bersama-sama.

.

 _We Are_ _ **Je Ke Ti**_

 _ **Kesatuan**_ _FORTY EIGHT_

 _Yang berkilauan bukanlah Keringat yang jatuh, tetapi_

 _Ada jiwa yang membara_

 _._

 _._

Para gadis itu tertawa bersama-sama setelah menyelesaikan lagu tersebut.

.

* * *

.

" **AKU TAHU...!"** Teriak Melody secara tiba-tiba.

"Ehh, Apanya?" Tanya mereka semua serentak.

"Nama baru grup kita..."

"Dan itu adalah...?" Tanya mereka bersama-sama.

"JKT UNITED!" Kata Melody dengan suara keras.

"HEEEHHHH...?!" Balas mereka semua menyahuti itu dengan suara tinggi.

"Melody, kamu mengusulkan nama itu karena kamu fansnya M.U, kan?" Tanya Frieska dengan ketus.

"Nggak... Nggak... Aku serius!"

"Aku pikir kata JKT itu sudah familiar untuk fans kita di indonesia... bukan sebagai singkatan nama "Jakarta" yang mewakili suatu kota tapi sebagai sebuah simbol kesatuan... dan UNITED adalah kata yang mempertegas makna Kesatuan tersebut."

"Gimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Melody. Semua gadis disana hanya terdiam setelah mendengar itu.

"Yah, sudahlah... lagipula itu bukan nama yang jelek." Jawab Frieska diiringi dengan anggukan kepala member lainnya.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan yah... **JKT UNITED!.** "

Melody kemudian mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul dan merentangkan tangan mereka bersama-sama

.

" **J... Joyful! K... Kawaii...! T... Try To Be The Best! JKT... UNITED!"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sementara itu di **Super Saitama Arena, Jepang.** Terlihat suasana tempat konser yang megah dan gelap namun penuh semarak dari puluhan ribu orang yang sedang membawa **Light Stick Merah** ditangan mereka sedang menunggu Overture dimainkan. Ada apa ini? JKT United tampil konser di Jepang?

.

* * *

.

A/N: Akhirnya... Punya ide buat nerusin cerita ini lagi... sebetulnya kendala utama dari penulisan cerita ini adalah untuk menghubungkan premis kejadian ceritanya. entah kenapa kok sulit banget... dan karena cerita ini memakai nama orang yang nyata, karena itulah aku harus hati-hati menuliskan penokohan orangnya.. well, sekian untuk saat ini. review kalian mungkin akan mengubah plot ceritanya.. jadi tulis komennya yah? :)


	5. MC1: Tema: Fans Itu

MC1: Tema: Fans Itu...

.

Gedung fX Mall lantai 4, lokasi kafe dan pujasera di daerah senayan, tempat biasanya anak-anak kawula muda di jakarta untuk nongkrong dan bersenda gurau sembari mengekspresikan hobi mereka. Namun saat ini kondisi seperti itu sudah jarang sekali ditemui, berbeda dari satu bulan sebelumnya, kini tempat ini telah jauh dari kata keramaian. Tentu saja ini ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan JKT48 Theater, kuil suci para wota idol indonesia itu telah menghilang disana.

Akan tetapi bukan berarti hobi idoling juga ikutan lenyap di wilayah itu, seperti contohnya ketiga anak ini yang masih setia berkumpul dalam komunitas kecil mereka pada setiap minggunya, meskipun jumlah anggota mereka sudah banyak berkurang dari angka asalnya.

.

* * *

.

"Eh... eh... udah denger belom, JKT...! JKT bakalan manggung lagi, lho!" Seru seorang gadis 18 tahunan kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asyik nongkrong di dalam sebuah kafe secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Yang bener neng?" Sahut salah satu teman gadisnya.

"Iya! Beneran..! Lu liat acara dahsyat kemaren ndak sih?!"

"Hoh? Ternyata lu doyan ama acara musik alay kayak gitu yah, **Des**?" Balas temannya yang lain, yang merupakan satu-satunya cowok disana.

"Yah gak gitu juga sih... tapi kan..." Kata gadis berambut panjang itu mengambi nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" **...DEMI OSHI VROO..! DEMI OSHI!"** Teriak Gadis itu yang langsung mengarah ke kupingnya.

"AAAAAA...! Iye Iye! Nyerah gue ama lu kalo udah ngomongin oshi.." Jawab teman cowoknya itu sambil memegang kuping kanannya yang memerah akibat teriakan gadis itu.

"Udeh, lu diem aja dah **Riz** kalo si Des nih lagi ngomongin tentang idol, apalagi kalo udah ngomongin tentang Sonia..." Ujar teman cewek yang ada di bangku sebelahnya sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Beh, Bisa-bisa kenangan tentang photopack dari jaman legend sampe yang sekarang bakalan diceritain semua ama nih anak!"

"Hahaha... bisa aja lu, **Mi**..." Sahut Riz, nama teman cowok itu.

" **HOI KALIAN, AKU SERIUS NIH! JKT48 BAKALAN TAMPIL LAGI DI TV!"** Bentak **Des** sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal karena diacuhkan.

" **IYEEE, NGERTI-NGERTI, DES... KITA INI NDAK BUDEK KELEUSSS!"** Teriak balik temannya secara serempak tepat mengarah kepada kedua lubang kuping Des.

.

" _eh... fans jkt tuh... pffttt... pffftttt..."_ (ketawa bisik-bisik)

Sementara itu, di tempat meja yang lain terlihat ada sekitar 6 cowok yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan sesekali tertawa cekikikan. Des yang bisa merasakan gelagat aneh itu menjadi geram dan segera menghampiri meja para cowok itu dengan perasaan jengkel.

" **WOI... NGAPAIN SITU KETAWA-KETAWA...!"** Bentak Des sambil menggebrak meja yang penuh dengan minuman itu hingga tumpah.

"Buset dah, nih anak cantik-cantik galak amat dah!" Sahut salah satu cowok berkaus merah.

"Lagi dateng bulan, neng?!" Tanggap cowok lainnya. "Hahahahaha..."

"Nang, Neng, Nang, Neng... emang gue neng neng nong neng napa?!" Sahut Des dengan muka penuh amarah.

" **Nama gueitu Maria Genoveva Natalia Desy Purnamasari Gunawan!"**

"Buset dah... Tuh nama apa rel kereta api.. panjang amat!" Celoteh cowok lainnya yang duduk palingi dekat dengan dia.

"Ehh, berani yah ngata-ngatain nama pemberian emak gue! Gue jewer nehh!"

"Adoohhh!"

"Anjay!"

"Huh, Dasar fans JKT... Ababil banget sih!" Kata salah satu cowok yang duduk di tengah meja tepat di depan Desy.

"Bangsat, pake ngatain fans JKT48 segala...!"

"Lu gak tau siapa gue? Gue ini... Ketua fanbase BK*48!"

"Ohh... Anak b*kasi toh." Kata cowok gendut yang berumur separuh baya itu dengan suara datar.

"Yuk, guys kita cabut." Sambungnya sambil berdiri meninggalkan meja.

"Lha kopinya?!"

"Udah, lu minta bungkus mbaknya aja deh..."

"Buset, dah... Lu kira pop ice!"

"Sebentar, Tungguin woyy!" Kata Cowok itu sambil terburu-buru menyeruput sisa kopi panas itu.

.

"Cuihh... Biar tahu rasa mereka... Hahahaha..." Kata Desy yang telah kembali ke meja asalnya dengan muka berseri-seri. Sementara itu kedua temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan super sableng dari teman ceweknya itu.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam Riz pelan.

"Kenapa Riz?" Tanya Desy.

"Kalo ndak salah, Mereka itu kan... Bukannya anak-anak AFN, yah?" Kata Riz.

"AFN?"

"Iya.. itu tuh AKB48 FANCLUB NUSANTARA." Terang Riz.

"Ehh...J- jadi mereka juga FAN48 donk?! Heeeeehhh...!"

"Iya gitu deh... Perasaan yang om gendut itu juga termasuk fans sepuh JKT48 deh."

"Des... Des... lu gak papa kan?" Tanya Ami sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Desy yang berubah kaku.

"Enn... Aku nggak papa kok Mi..." Jawab Desy sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Ehh, kalo gitu kenapa kalian gak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Lha, lu main nyamber mereka langsung aja!" Jawab Riz.

"Setidaknya, cegat gue kek?!"

"Emang lu mau dengerin?!" Sahut Ami cepat.

"Errrr..." Mendadak Desy terdiam karena mengingat perlakuan nekatnya barusan.

"Tapi kabarnya mereka udah bubar sih sehabis pengumuman yang itu." Kata Riz membuka obrolan.

"Gak jadi fans AQG (dibaca: Ei Kyu Ji)?" Tanya Desy.

"Begitulah... Kecewa gitu sih kabarnya."

"Trus mereka jadi haters gitu sekarang?"

"Gak tau dah..."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di Super Saitama Arena!**

 **.**

"This is... I-1 CLUB!

" _I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!"_

.

.

Dari pinggir stage terlihat sekitar 16 gadis sedang berkumpul sambil menunggu berakhirnya lagu Overture. Sementara itu terlihat gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang memberikan komando untuk menyerukan yel-yel mereka.

.

" _ **lebih kuat daripada siapapun!"**_

" _ **lebih cantik daripada siapapun!"**_

" _ **lebih hebat daripada siapapun!"**_

.

" **I-1 CLUB, IKUZOOO!"**

 **.**

" **HOOOZZZZZ!"**

.

Malam itu di SSA, I-1 Club tampil menggebrak arena itu dengan aksi grup mereka bersama dengan para fans disana. Mereka saat ini telah membawakan 10 lagu hits secara bergantian dengan penuh semangat. Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi, seluruh fans disana benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan aksi panggung mereka.

.

"Baiklah... Semuanya! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini... Berkat dukungan kalian, kini I-1 Club telah berhasil menjadi idol group nasional NOMER 1 DI JEPANG!" Ujar Mayu Shimada, Center utama I-1 Club.

 **YEEAAAAHHH**!

"Kami I-1 Club akan berusaha lebih keras agar bisa grup idol top di level internasional!" Sahut Kondo Mai yang merupakan Kapten grup tersebut.

"Mohon dukungannya yah!"

" **MOHON DUKUNGANNYA!"** Seru ulang para member lainnya.

 **HOOOOO...!**

"Kalau begitu untuk Lagu selanjutnya..." Pimpin Mai-chan, akan tetapi tiba-tiba suaranya terputus. "Ehh, pssttt... pssstt..."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar..." Tiba-tiba dia tampak serius memperhatikan perintah suara earphone yang tertempel di kupingnya dengan seksama. Sementara itu tampak member I-1 Club lainnya juga sedang kebingungan melihat tingkah kaptennya itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... Oh.. Ok! Ok!", Dari mikrofon wireless miliknya, samar-samar terdengar suara Mai-chan sedang membalas komando itu.

 **WOOOOAAAHHH! PSSSTTT... PSSSTTT... ADA APA YAH?!**

Sementara itu tidak kalah hebohnya, dari arah bangku penonton juga terdengar suara gaduh dan penuh rasa gelisah karena melihat itu.

"Psstttt...!", Mai-chan tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, tanda kepada penonton untuk segera tenang.

"Semuanya, sepertinya produser kami akan memberikan pengumuman tambahan... Jadi harap tenang dulu yah? Ok! *chuu" Sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan tatapan mata seksi.

 **OOOO... OOOKKK!**

"Psssttt...!" *chu , Para member lainnya juga mengikuti aksi kaptennya tersebut.

 **PSSSTTT!**

 **.**

 **Tidak berlangsung lama kemudian, muncullah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang bertubuh kurus dan berambut cepak, maju ke tengah panggung itu sambil membawa secarik kertas kecil. Mendadak suasana panggung menjadi sangat tegang, hampir semua member I-1 Club yang berada disana juga menghentikan nafasnya sambil menatap sang produser mereka dengan penuh harap-harap cemas.**

"Eee... to... Baiklah semuanya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Mai-chan, aku akan mengambil waktu ini sejenak untuk mengumumkan sesuatu." Kata Bapak tua itu, Presiden Shiraki.

"Eee... Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang mendadak maka rinciannya akan aku sampaikan nanti."

"Uhk... Baiklah sekarang adalah pengumuman intinya..." Kata Shiraki-P sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa **Queen Record** , label yang menaungi grup I-1 Club telah berhasil mengalahkan pendapatan tahunan dari perusahaan rivalnya, **King Record**...

"Ahh, tentunya itu tidak lepas dari musibah yang sedang dialami oleh AKB48 dan sister grupnya. Sayang sekali yah..."

"Karena itulah kami berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan oleh Queen Record untuk memperluas basis fanbase di seluruh jepang. Karena itulah... Ee.. to..."

.

" _ **woah, ada apa ini? Pembentukan grup baru yah? Pergantian leader?"**_ terdengar bisik-bisik dari bangku penonton yang ikut penasaran.

.

 **BAAAMMMM!** (tiba-tiba muncul tayangan di screen utama)

 **.**

\- Pertama, I-1 Club akan mengadakan tour konser ke 49 Prefektur di Jepang selama satu tahun penuh.

\- Kedua, akan di adakan perekrutan idol generasi yang baru... sebanyak 1.000 gadis di seluruh jepang!.

\- Ketiga, pembentukan sister grup baru di luar negeri.

.

.

Dan itu adalah di...

.

 **SOUTH EAST ASIA! & SOUTH KOREA!**

.

Itulah inti dari pengumuman yang dibawakan oleh Shiraki-P untuk 1-I Club... pengumuman yang membuat hati para fans dan para gadis idol disana menjadi tercampur aduk.

Sesuai dengan Motto I-1 Club **"Idola yang datang menemui anda."** Maka pengumuman konser ke 49 prefektur di Jepang memiliki arti bahwa mimpi I-1 Club akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan

Sementara itu untuk para fans, di satu sisi mereka juga ikut senang dengan pengumuman konser tour tersebut, namun pengumuman berikutnya mengenai perekrutan 1.000 idol baru itu membuat mereka sedikit cemas. Oleh karena itu berarti bahwa kompetisi untuk menjadi top idol di grup I-1 Club juga akan semakin sengit, yang berarti mereka harus siap menerima kenyataan jika dewi idola mereka akan di bangku cadangkan atau kemungkinan buruknya... Dipecat.

Namun, Pengumuman yang paling mengejutkan adalah yang paling terakhir.. Pembentukan sister grup over seas? Ini serius?!

.

* * *

.

"Woi, Ton... udah denger kabarnya itu?" Tegur cowok berkaus merah kepada teman disampingnya.

"Apanye..? "

"Itu tuh I-1 Club, mau bikin grup overseas di SEA... gabung sono gih.."

"Ehh, bangke... sinting ente...!"

"Tapi katanya mau di bikin sayembara gitu sih.. Jadi negara manapun yang punya fanbase I-1 Club terbanyak bakalan dijadiin negara homebase-nya I-1 Club." Sambung cowok berbadan gendut.

"Makanya lu gabung gih... muka lu kan rada2 loli gitu..."

"WOI, GUE INI COWOK...!" Teriak Anthony yang tidak tahan menahan malunya.

"Trus? Emangnya masalah lu jadi idol? Siapa tahu lu bisa bikin sejarah jadi idol trap pertama di indonesia!""

"An-chan... An-chan..."

"BANGKE... EMANG CARI MATI NIH ANAK!" Seru Tony yang segera berdiri dari mejanya sambil bersiap mencekik sahabatnya itu.

"HUAAA... KABUR!"

.

"Ckk... Dasar wota kurang kerjaan. Gue kira anak AFN itu kayak gimana... Ternyata yah payah semua..." Seru Desy yang habis menguping di meja sebelah sambil menghela nafas.

"Lagipula, apa-apan pula tuh grup idol sebelah.. Mau niru2 AKB48 yah, sampe bikin sister grup di indonesia!"

"Indonesia? Nggak koq... Itu pengumumannya gak ada yang bilang begitu tuh..." Timpal Riz.

"Tapi yah sama aja keles... Emang negara mana lagi yang popularitas wibunya di atas rata2 di negara ASEAN ini?"

"Oh iya yah..."

"Btw, tentang konser minggu besok, lu dah dapet tiketnya kan?" Tanya Amy.

"Udah donk... Desy gitu loh!"

"Iye iye, percaya deh..." Kata Amy sambil mengelus kepala Desy.

.

* * *

.

 **Sementara itu di Gedung MNC**

"Yaps! selesai..." Teriak Melody untuk mengakhiri latihan.

"Ok semuanya, nanti sore kita bakalan ngumpul disini untuk persiapan gladi resik lagi yah."

"Sipp kapten! Jadi kali ini kita cuma bisa manggung 2 lagu doang yah?" Sahut Beby. Melody hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Hehehe..." Tiba-tiba Nabilah tertawa terkikih.

"Kenapa Nab?" Tanya Melody heran.

"Enggak, Cuma teringat masa lalu aja. Kita dulu juga cuma tampil sesekali aja kan di acara musik. Malahan cuma bawain lagu Hebirote ama Aitakatta doang."

"Hmm... jadi kali ini yah gak ada bedanya yah." Seru Kinal.

"Kan skarang ini lagunya juga sama "Heavy Rotation ama Aitakatta."

"Eh, iya yah... nostalgia banget..." Timpal Sonia.

"Nih mah bukan Nostalgia lagi, NOSTALGILA malahan..." Seru Frieska.

"Hahaha..."

.

 **30 Menit Sebelum Tampil.**

"Oke semua 15 menit lagi yah!" Seru Melody di ruang Make Up.

"Sipp!"

.

Di dalam ruang Make Up mereka tampak kegaduhan dari 16 member tersebut, hati mereka berdegup kencang karena diliputi perasaan gugup, perasaan khawatir apakah mereka mampu membawakan penampilan yang terbaik disana?.

"Mel, bukannya kita tampil jam 8 yah?" Seru Haruka.

"Iya..."

"Err, tapi kok kita belom dipanggil-panggil yah?"

"... sebentar coba aku tanyakan dulu ke bagian scheduler-nya." Kata Melody yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh, OK...!"

.

Sekitar 10 menit, Melody telah meninggalkan ruangan namun belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan dipanggil. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari luar pintu.

 _"EHH... TAPI GAK BISA BEGINI DONG!"_ Teriak Melody keras hingga terdengar di dalam ruangan mereka.

 _"Gimana sih! Azzz... Lepasin!"_

.

 **"BRAKKK...!"**

Melody kembali ke dalam ruangan dan membanting pintu itu hingga tertutup rapat. Tampak matanya sedikit sembab namun dia tetap diam tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun.

.

"Mel, kenapa?" Tanya Haruka.

 **"SEMUANYA, ayo kita ke panggung... SEKARANG!"** Teriak Melody keras.

"Ehh... Y-Ya udah.. ayokk!" Jawab Kinal.

.

Seluruh member kini terburu-buru menyelesaikan make up mereka dan bergegas keluar menuju arah stage. Akan tetapi di tengah jalan menuju pintu stage, tiba-tiba mereka di hadang oleh 5 oranag security berbadan tegap.

.

"Kalian semua berhenti sampai disini!" Seru Security tersebut.

"EHH... Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kinal.

"Melody, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini..." Tanya Harugon panik.

.

Sementara saat ini para member JKT United lainnya juga sama-sama kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Jarum jam terus berdetik semakin cepat meninggalkan waktu landasnya. Tinggal 3 menit lagi sebelum segmen tayangan selanjutnya dimulai, dan mereka masih belum berada di panggung. Mungkinkah keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada ini?

.

-Bersambung-

.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya saya update fanfic ini lagi... Makasih yang udah kasih komen disini... Well, sebetulnya saya dari awalnya niatnya cuma bikin 1.000 kata per chapter sih. kependekan yah? hahaha... Anyway, untuk kali ini agak panjang sih. semoga ndak geli yah bacanya. (lol)


End file.
